


Eboracum: A Roman Destiel (Not So Much the 'Skirt' Dean Is Wearing As What Lurks Beneath)

by Cerdic519



Series: Castivel et Decanus [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 4th Century, Celts, Dean in Panties, Dean in a skirt (sorta), Dean is So Whipped, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, England (Country), Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Character Death (referenced), Omega Castiel, Roman Britain, Soldier Dean, herbalist Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third timestamp to Luguvalium, set a year after Segedunum (i.e. late 370 AD in our calendar). Order is more or less restored in the unruly province of Britannia, which for a certain green-eyed soldier means paperwork, meetings and.... well, a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eboracum: A Roman Destiel (Not So Much the 'Skirt' Dean Is Wearing As What Lurks Beneath)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyofWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofWings/gifts), [Aely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aely/gifts).



Pridie Kalendis Novembris  
[October 31st]

Don't get him wrong; Dean was delighted that things were settling back to normal. There were still occasional raids by the Scots, Picts and/or Saxons even now, but the threat of the province being lost had receded. And two months before Cas had presented him with a daughter, whom Dean had named Maria after his late mother. Everything was coming up roses.

Except....

The Emperor had dispatched a soldier called Theodosius (1), who had proved more than capable in knocking seven bells out of the enemy. Annoyingly for Dean however he had called a meeting of all fort commanders at Eboracum, which was why Dean had to make the difficult one hundred and forty mile journey to the city founded by the Empire more than three centuries ago. The soldier had been impressed with the size of the place, but he had also noted definite signs of decline, and things not being repaired or at best only patched up. He felt increasingly that Cas was right, and it was probably only a matter of time before the overstretched Western Empire gave up on the island as a bad job. Cas was right about most things. And his brother was wrong to say he was whipped. Dean preferred to think of their relationship as one of give and take. 

He smiled at the image that that thought provoked.

+~+~+

Meeting a load of fellow soldiers would never have featured highly on Dean's list of things to do, let alone the fact that he felt many of the commanders he met there had achieved their positions more through who they knew than what. He thanked God that he had been able to deter Count Theodosius from his original intention to make a statement by holding the council at Luguvalium, right on the old border before the big push north (it would have spared him the journey, but the organizing of the whole thing – ugh!). Dean may have slightly overstated the ongoing efforts to control the new province north of the Wall; the Gadeni were currently leaderless after the capture of Alistair, whose had jumped to what he thought was escape from his captors only to find the ditch below had some rather sharp spikes....

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Dean was released to make the long ride home. Not alone of course; in the province the way it was now anyone with any sense (and money) took an armed guard with them when they travelled. And since they were all mounted, they were able to make the whole trip in one day, his men no less eager than he was to reach the safety of home.

Well, possibly not as eager as Dean.

+~+~+

Cas, of course, was there at the door to greet him and welcome him across the thresh-hold to an unusually quiet house.

“Sam and Sarah have taken the children for the evening”, the omega grinned. He lit a single candle and drew the curtains. “Though only on condition that you, and I quote, 'do not share any details of your welcome home with him'.

Dean's breathing was already elevated as he moved to the middle of the room and stood there. Cas drew the curtains, locked the door then came back to his husband, fingering the long leather straps of the pteruges.

“Perhaps it is time for you to win another battle honour”, he growled, knowing full well what that lower voice did to the alpha. Sure enough, the straps at the front of the pteruges were being pushed out. Cas carefully undid the clips at the back and gently eased the garment off, folding it and placing it to one side. “Well, Dean. Did you?”

The blush was beautiful to behold, making the taller man's freckles stand out even more. Cas ran a finger up the black lace panties that his husband was wearing.

“Yes, I wore them when I met the count”, Dean said, now visibly sweating. “God only knows what would have happened if he'd have found out. I'd have been demoted to lavatory cleaner!”

“Instead you're getting a... rise”, Cas grinned. He slipped his hand inside the panties, working Dean's already erect cock gently, enjoying the moans he was wringing out of his husband. “My perfect husband. My most wonderful alpha. My Dean!”

And Dean went off like a rocket, tears in his eyes as an orgasm was wrung out of him, his come flying into the open fire and crackling briefly before it burnt. Then there was only the heavy panting in the room as he tried to work out which way was up. Cas grinned.

“Unus est” (2), he said softly. 

Dean's eyes widened.

+~+~+  
Notes:  
1) Murdered five years later in the power struggle that followed Emperor Valentinian's death. His son of the same name would go on to become the last ruler of a briefly reunited Empire, but is better remembered for being the grinch who stopped the ancient Olympic Games after over a millennium because of their pagan associations.  
2) Unus est = 'one down'.


End file.
